


This Is The Fic Wade Would Finally Shoot Me For

by xRockChickx



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has an unnerving phone call, and he doesn't really want to tell Wade what it was about.<br/>For the angst prompt, day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Fic Wade Would Finally Shoot Me For

Peter's hand was a bit shaky as he held the phone in his hand. God, he hated these serious phone calls. They were really unnerving. Not to mention the topic he needed to discuss...

"Your results arrived this morning," the lady on the other end said. There were sounds of paper shuffling in the background. "I'm really sorry to tell you that they're positive..."

Peter let out a shaky breath and ran his free hand across his face. It's not like he didn't expect hearing that, he just really hoped it wouldn't be like this.

"Yeah, uhm, okay..." he muttered, not really knowing how he was supposed to reply.

"We will need to discuss further steps, and it's recommended that you take more tests to confirm the previous results."

Peter heard noises from the front door and his eyes widened. He didn't expect Wade to come home so early.

"I uh, okay. I need to go now, my partner just got home," Peter sputtered anxiously.

"All right, please call me back later, Mr. Parker," the lady replied in an understanding tone. It made Peter feel sick.

"Okay, goodbye." Peter hung up and put the phone on the coffee table. He looked up at Wade who strolled into the living room, getting rid of most of his weapons on his way inside, leaving only his costume on.

"Hey, babe!" Wade greeted Peter cheerfully.

"Hello," Peter replied, trying to force himself to calm down. "How was your day?"

"Meh, good enough," Wade shrugged. "Wanna make some lunch with me?" he asked as he stepped closer, planting a kiss on Peter's forehead.

"Sure."

Wade looked down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Hey, are you okay, Petey? You're shaky."

"I'm fine," Peter replied, but it sounded more like a whimper.

Wade frowned and lifted the man's chin with his curled index finger.

"What's wrong, baby?"

God, Peter really wanted to keep this from Wade, at least for a little longer. It would hurt him so much... Peter closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Wade's face.

"I have cancer," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me too much? Who thought it was a good idea to make an angst prompt??? I hate myself so much.


End file.
